tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Tuesday Night WAR (9/17/96)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling's Future". the introduction sequence back to Cunningham and Kardon in the announcers booth Cunningham: We've got some great matches for you tonight fols... plus, an exclusive interview with Chris Jericho! Let's head to the action! -------------------------------------------------- Non-Title Matchup Inferno (w/ Woman) VERSUS Mr. Perfect (w/ Miss Elizabeth) -------------------------------------------------- *Inferno/Perfect: Obviously a friendly but competitive battle with the two horsemen going at it with each other. Mr. Perfect controls the match for about the first minute but then Inferno bounces back.... Mr. Perfect reassumes control and the two men go back and forth. Finally, at around 8 minutes, Inferno executes the Inferno Blaze and gets the win. The two men congratulate each other but Mr. Perfect seems a little irked at his third loss in the WCWF. *Winner: Inferno pinned Mr. Perfect after the Inferno Blaze at 7:52. -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ The Chris Jericho interview followed the matchup: Matt Fountain: So Chris, what do you hope to accomplish in the WCWF? Chris: All I want to do here is make my mark among the best wrestlers in the world, and get respect. Matt: What is your backround in wrestling? Chris: Well I was trained in the Hart family dungeon, a famous facility where Brian Pillman, Chris Benoit, and the rest of the Harts were trained. I think it is an honor to come out of there because it has produced so many talented athletes. Matt: What are some of your long or short term goals to be set here in the WCWF? Chris: I really have my eyes set on the Cruiserweight Title, I know there is a lot of talent in this division, but I know that I should be able to get a shot at it. Matt: Well Thanks for coming to Tuesday Night War tonight Chris, we hope to see you in some of our other events. Chris: I will be here Matt, I am looking forward to my first match. \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\--\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\---\\-\-\-\-\- ---------------------------------------- The Legends (w/ Jimmy Hart) Hulk Hogan & The Ultimate Warrior VERUS The Orient Express (w/ Sonny Onno) Kabuki Assassin & The Great Oni ----------------------------------------- *Legends/Express: A great match. The match is a very skillfull match which sees both teams use some very highflying/crowd-pleasing moves. The match drags out in parts and the time expires. After the match, both teams agree to continue the match and it goes on. Both teams obviously tired, they continue the match for only about another minute and a half when Sonny Onno trips Hulk Hogan who is bouncing off the ropes. The ref catches him and disqualifies him. *Winners: The Legends by DQ after Sonny Onno triped Hulk Hogan at 1:26 in "take two" -\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\--\-\-\\--\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\--\-\-\ ----------------------------------------- The Clique Scott Hall & Kevin Nash VERSUS The Snake Pit (w/ Captain Lou Albano) Jake Roberts & Roddy Piper ----------------------------------------- *Clique/Pit: A great, but spoiled, debut for the Snake Pit who wrestle a nice match.. and surprise the broadcasters with their tag skills. It's obvious Lou Albano has been working on them hard. Ted DiBiase comes out during the matchup and observes the match... Hall & Nash... noticing this... especially with Hall being noticably mad about Demolition attacking Johnny Butler... he takes his rage out on "Hot Rod" and finishes him off with an Edge and a cover. *Winners: The Clique by pin after Scott Hall executed The Edge on Roddy Piper at 19:57. -\\--\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\--\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\--\\-\--\-\-\ The following commercial airs during the broadcast: (Shows Inferno and Randy Savage talking in a locker room, there in a locker behind them, camera moves to reveal Mark Kardon hidden inside trying to listen to the conversation) Inferno: This news is HOT!! Macho: Ohhh yeah, but don't let anyone know!! Voiceover: Hear the news the wrestlers don't want you to hear! (Shows Ted Dibiase handing someone in a limo a fifty dollar bill) Ted: This is to keep your mouth shut! (Ted walks away, limo drives off, Mark Kardon is lying under the limo with a tape recorder, with a grin on his face) Voiceover: Get the inside scoop!!! (Shows Slick talking to WarLord in a hotel room) Slick: And don't tell a SOUL that your gonna do it??? ok?? WarLord: Okay... (Camera shows Mark Kardon in the closet with a mike) Voiceover: Call the WCWF hotline 1-900-GO-4-WCWF!!! (Shows Mark Kardon standing in front of the WCWF Logo) Mark: This week on the WCWF hotline, 2 newcomers to the WCWF hotline... I can't say their names on the air, but I've got a scoop about them!! And also, a very candid interview with Inferno about the Wolverines, Horsemen, and the questions you want answered!! Call now, hids have you parent's permission before calling, it's .99 per minute call now!!! (HTTP://www.duke.edu/mpk/wcwf/hotline.html ... Mail your rumors to Inf...@hom.net!) --\-\-\-\-\-\-\\--\-\\--\\--\\--\-\--\-\-\-\-\-\\-\--\\-\-\-\-\-\-\--\-\-\-\\- ----------------------------------------- Brian Pillman VERSUS Taz (w/ Slick) ---------------------------------------- *Pillman/Taz: Taz makes an impressive debut in the WCWF with all kinds of spectacular manuevers on Pillman... but don't sell Pillman short, he counters with his own wrestling abilities as well. During the match, Zeevo comes out once again... this time with two hired "thugs" wearing similar masks to Zeevo. Brian Pillman goes for an Air Pillman but Taz catches him and powerslams him for the cover...Zeevo comes into the ring and breaks the cover. Then the two men begin to beat on Taz a little before the officials come out... Zeevo nails Slick, not to forget. The officials break it up.. The Warlord is nowhere to be found. *Winner: Taz by disqualification when Zeevo breaks Taz's pin at 13:18. --\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\--\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ --------------------------------------------- Jesse "The Jet" Johnson VERUS "The Enigma" Takezo Musashi (w/ "Big Bucks" Don McQueen) --------------------------------------------- *Johnson/Musashi: Well, both men come out.. shake hands... and wrestle. The Enigma is on fire... although, {even though Johnson had recently taken a beating from Mr. Extreme} Johnson is in his hometown. "The Enigma" goes for the finish quick with a Starsault at around three minutes, but Johnson gets out of the way quick enough and lays an arm over the Enigma. Little mistake costs Enigma victory, but Enigma obviously the better wrestler in the match that night. After the match, Johnson helps up Enigma and they shake hands again. Johnson goes on to say: "Friends, fellow Torontonians, I'm back on track! This is just the beginning, I'm on my way to the WCWF World Championship belt! I'm not just going to win it for me, but for all my fans, in Toronto, or anywhere else! Hopefully, the next time I see you, I'll be holding the Championship belt!" He helps Enigma to the back with himself and Don McQueen. -\-\-\-\\--\\--\-\-\\-\--\\-\--\-\-\-\\--\-\-\-\-\-\\-\--\-\-\-\\--\-\-\-\-\-\-\ -------------------------------------------------- Triangle Match - Elimination Style Erik "The Crippler" Coy VERSUS "Almighty" Devon Storm (w/ Jimmy Hart) VERSUS The Music Man (w/ Tommy Oliver) -------------------------------------------------- *Coy/Storm/MM: Well, this is an okay match... but not as much as thought after the big wait for the match to take place. Erik Coy and Music Man are battling when the first elimination takes place... when once again The Music Man's manager, Tommy Oliver, costs him the match by pulling down the top rope. Earl Hebner automatically disqualifies The Music Man. That leaves Coy and Storm... who obviously hate each other as much as Music Man hates the both of them. Erik Coy counters a rana by Devon Storm and powerbombs him. He then proceeds to use the ropes against Storm and pin him... using rope leverage. He gets the pin and decision... but then The Dark Knights come out! And they begin to talk to the referee, really getting in his face... about Coy using the ropes.. everyone in the entire vicinity saw it so the referee goes to conversate with another referee on the outside of the ring. The ref, Earl Hebner, gets in the ring and reverses the decision! He declares "Almighty" Devon Storm the winner! *Winner: Devon Storm on a reverse decision by referee Earl Hebner when Coy used the bottom ropes for leverage.